Omar bought a new pair of glasses at the store when they were having a $10\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of glasses was $$16$, how much did Omar pay with the discount?
Answer: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$16$ $\times$ $10\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{10}{100}$ which is also equal to $10 \div 100$ $10 \div 100 = 0.10$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.10$ $\times$ $$16$ $ = $ $$1.60$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Omar paid. $$16$ $-$ $$1.60$ $ = $ $$14.40$ Omar paid $$14.40$ for the pair of glasses.